


One and One and One Is Three

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Series: Folie à... [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Aliens made them get high, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Poly V, Puppy pile, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking part in the welcoming rituals of certain abnormal cultures can be a real drag, dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and One and One Is Three

**Author's Note:**

> Kageygirl challenged me to write kissing fic that didn't lead to porn--my choice of characters. This silliness is what crawled out of my brain. Thank you to her for betaing. :)

The giggles started slowly, somewhere deep in his chest, just a slow vibration rolling through his diaphragm like sound waves across a drumhead. By the time he was aware of them, they'd already crept up his throat and tickled at his cheeks until he couldn't hold them back. He tried, though, so the sound escaped him in short, coughing bursts.

"Oh, he's gone now. Out for the count, I guarantee it."

"Perhaps he's simply amused, Henry." A head appeared above his own. Helen's head. He grinned at her, and she grinned back. "Are you simply amused, William?"

He gathered his breath to mimic her tone, but the funny line he had went right out of his head. He frowned, trying to chase down the thought, but he got distracted when Helen started giggling, too. She dropped out of sight, somewhere off to his side.

"Oh, man. You guys are total lightweights." The hookah gurgled again, and when Henry started talking again, his voice was tight from lack of air. "It's a good thing the Krellen didn't stick around. They'd be--"

Will waited. Waited some more. Stared upwards while he waited. The ceiling above them was really just the tin roof of the Quonset-like buildings that the Krellen lived in, but it'd been painted like a nighttime sky. Kinda like van Gogh's _Starry Night_.

"This so reminds me of undergrad," he said. He peered down--or up, actually--the line of his arm, tracing the way one spiral flowed into the next. "For a while I was dating this girl. Kendra. Yeah. She was an art student."

"What would the Krellen be, Henry?" Helen asked. She was pretty close by; Will could smell her perfume under the burnt-oak smell of the curta leaf. He couldn't be bothered to turn his head to look for her, though.

"Hmm?" Henry asked.

"You didn't finish your sentence," Helen said. "About what the Krellen would be if they stayed with us."

He heard her shifting around, followed by the soft glug of liquid being swallowed. Water sounded totally awesome right now. And just like that, the canteen was pressed into his hand. "Wow. You're awesome. Do you have any idea how awesome you are?"

"I am awesome, aren't I?" Henry said. "I don't know anything about the Krellen, though."

Helen giggled. Will started laughing, too, but it didn't bubble out of his chest the same way it had before. "Oh, man. I think I'm losing my buzz."

The mouthpiece waved back and forth above his face. Will batted at it, but he couldn't really be bothered to grab it.

"Dude. You're kind of useless, you know that?" The water in the bowl bubbled again, and then Henry's face appeared above his own.

"Hey," he said, smiling up. Henry rolled his eyes, then curled his hand around Will's chin and cheek, tilting his head. Henry's head completely blocked out the stars above, but his face was pretty nice to look at, too. Will was just opening his mouth to say that when Henry pressed his lips to his. He choked on the first breath of smoke, but he sucked the rest down without having to think about it, holding it in when Henry finally pulled away.

"That was lovely," Helen said. "My turn?"

There was a lot of shuffling around him, then the ceiling was blocked out again, both Henry and Helen kneeling up to meet over his chest. Will tilted his head, trying to see their mouths as the smoke was transferred, but mostly all he could make out was Henry's beard and a bit of Helen's chin.

"Thank you, Henry." Helen dropped back down beside Will, but she was sitting cross-legged now, her knee right next to his shoulder. Will brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his thumb over the grain of her linen pants. It made a soft rasp that he swore he could feel in the pad of his thumb.

"I'm hungry," Henry said.

"I'm thirsty," Will said. Helen grabbed his hand, forcing his fingers to curl around cool metal, and he realized he still had the water canteen. "Oh, yeah." He raised his head as much as he could manage without too much effort, tipping the spout until it was almost vertical. He got some in his mouth, but more trickled down over his neck, and a little went down the wrong way, leaving him coughing for a couple breaths.

"Don't drown yourself," Helen said, taking the canteen out of his hand.

"But if I did, you'd totally save me, right?" He was distracted for a moment by her hand on his neck, brushing the water away from his skin. He rolled his head and tried to nip at her thumb, but she was too quick for him. "You'd never let me drown, right?"

"Of course I wouldn't." She moved again, stretching out on her side next to him, with her head propped on her hand. "Do you need saving now?"

He frowned. "Better check to be sure."

She rolled into him without her head ever leaving her hand. It was pretty impressive, but not as impressive as her mouth on his, her lips slowly moving. The buzz in his body zeroed in there, making his lips feel huge and so sensitive they were almost ticklish. He smiled, and he could feel her smile, too.

"Okay, that's not fair," Henry said. "I never get to do the saving."

Helen pulled away. Will followed, chasing her mouth, until gravity remembered the weight of his head and dragged it back down.

"It's not a matter of fairness," Helen said. She rubbed her fingers over his cheek, still chasing water, before she looked up and over at Henry. "But if you'd like to demonstrate your proficiency, then don't let me stop you."

"Damn straight, I want to demonstrate my proficiency." Henry zoomed into view, taking Helen's place. His beard was rough in a good way against Will's face, sending the zing to more places than just his mouth. He kissed rougher, too. More like he was trying to kick start Will's heart through his mouth instead of breathing life into him.

Henry finally broke the kiss, though he didn't move away. Will started laughing.

"What? What? Didn't I do it right?"

Will shook his head. "You said 'damn straight'."

Henry started laughing, too, hard enough that he finally collapsed on top of Will, head coming to rest on Will's shoulder. It felt good, both Henry's weight and the laughter shaking through their bodies. He tried to bring his hand up to Henry's neck, but it got caught somewhere along the way.

"My ridiculous boys," Helen said. She had a hold of his hand, and as he watched, she brought it to her mouth and sucked his index finger in. His laughter died between one breath and the next. Her tongue did obscene things to the length, tickling around the base before she slowly pulled back and released him with a pop.

"Oh, hey. Mr. Happy definitely liked that," Henry said. Will didn't understand what he meant until Henry shifted the thigh that was between Will's legs, and oh, right. That was his own dick, awake and very happy indeed, particularly with the way Henry was pressed up against him.

"Now, Henry. Don't take advantage." It was suddenly very crowded where he was, between his head on the floor, Henry's head to one side, and Helen's to the other. Crowded, but awesome. Helen nuzzled into his neck, then nipped at his earlobe before pulling back to look over at Henry. "That's my job, after all."

They all started laughing at the same time. Henry slid to the side a bit--and hey, he wasn't the only one who was happy in his pants--which left room for Helen to scoot in closer. She kissed him again, deeper than before, but she backed off before it got hot and heavy. Then she settled into his side, tucking her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"This is nice," he said.

"Really nice." Henry did some snuffling thing that might have been him sniffing Will's armpit, but maybe not. "The Krellen are awesome."

"Didn't I tell you they were perfectly--" Helen yawned, so wide Will could hear her jaw creak. "Mmm, pardon me. Lovely. They're perfectly lovely."

"Not sure about lovely, but they've got damn good weed," Henry said. Helen reached across Will's stomach to poke him...somewhere Will couldn't identify. "What? Did you not see how much mucous was coming out of their noses? That's just not an attractive look on anyone."

"Honestly," Helen sighed. After a moment, she lifted her head. "Although I do wonder if the curta leaf is related in any way. Perhaps it has some type of antihistamine properties."

"I can't believe you can still think about science stuff while you're high." Will tightened the arm that was around her shoulders. "Did you get that from the source blood?"

"I've no idea." Helen went silent for a second, then started giggling again. He waited for her to explain, but instead she yawned again and snuggled closer. It was nice--more than nice, really, but that was the only word that he could think of at the moment. Nice, with Helen and Henry on top of him, keeping him warm and safe. He was still half-hard, maybe, but he didn't really feel the need to do anything about it at the moment. Maybe later, if either of them were still interested.

He sighed. "I'm so going to regret this in the morning, aren't I?"

"What?" Henry asked. "The getting high part, or the making out with your coworkers part?"

Will shook his head. "Nah. The me letting you guys use me as a pillow part."

Helen patted his belly. "Don't worry. If you're too stiff to make it off the floor in the morning, we'll make sure to limber you up again."

"Mmm, 'kay. It's a deal," he said, and let himself drift off to sleep, underneath the canopy of stars.

 

END


End file.
